Talk:Tiberium Universe
Generals unit\building pics Okay I got the RA1 thing down but now but Generals seems to be intirely different, I imagen because it uses a 3-D engine. So does anyone know what I'd view them with so I can screen cap them? --63.65.45.98 00:51, 6 October 2006 (UTC) Generals is totally different. You can use aforementioned XCC Mixer to exract files, play sounds. etc. but you really need this 3d program (I forget what it's called) made by autodesk specifically for modding. It's probably just better to use the mpa editor to get what screenshot you want though (I assume that's what you want). --Snow|93(talk) (Edward Lilley) 07:30, 6 October 2006 (UTC) Where can I get the 3d program? --DarkMastero 19:43, 15 October 2006 (UTC) What can view Red Alert 1 SHPs? I've found a program called SHP Builder that can extract Red Alert 2 SHPs but it can't read the first Red Alert SHPs. Does anyone know a program that can? XCC Mixer? --Agaiz 12:01, 2 October 2006 (UTC) Well I could see them, but the images are so small. Do you know how to make them appear at the same size as in the game (at least)? --63.65.45.98 17:36, 2 October 2006 (UTC) Right click, extract as jpeg, open in favourite image editor/viewer. Make sure the palette is right (I think you can use Ctrl+[ or Ctrl+] to browse through palettes). --Snow|93(talk) (Edward Lilley) 20:29, 2 October 2006 (UTC) Who's thougher? If Volkov was to fight the Core Defender who would kick who's metal butt? --63.65.45.98 14:29, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Oh please, Volkov would rip the Core defender to shreds. You do not destroy Volkov! Volkov destroys YOU! ~~Tycho First of all, it is tougher. Second of all, Volkov and the Core Defender both had phenomenal health. Volkov was faster, however, but the Core Defender had significantly more range. In addition, both had trouble with large numbers of adversaries. All in all, however, I think that the Core Defender, owing to its significantly more powerful and long range weapon, would probably win. But the truth of the matter is that since the Core Defender was produced almost 60 years in the future, and was competitive with units of that 60 years in the future level, it stands to reason that it would win. For example, the King Tiger was the absolute most powerful tank on the World War II battlefield, and it was so powerful that tank shells from adversaries actually tended to bounce off of its armor, and it mounted an 88mm gun. ANY modern tank, such as a T-90, M1A2 Abrams, Leopard 2, Challenger 2, etc, would destroy it very easily. Even in Universe, the Mammoth tank from C&C1 is significantly less powerful in the Tiberium Sun Era. --Dthaiger 03:39, 17 August 2006 (UTC) I think you're right Dthaiger, either the Obelisk lasers would toast Volkov in short time or the CD would just step on him, after all it was like 10 times the size of a Titan and must have weighed tons! No matter how tough Volkov was, he sure could not defeat gravity. --Agaiz 10:12, 17 August 2006 (UTC) News I've updated the news with our results of the RA2/Generals discussion and an update to the article count. Is it okay to write "GWWIII (RA2)" on the main page? So people coming here the first time know what we're talking about? --Agaiz 12:20, 18 June 2006 (UTC) No, it's not OK. It should be obvious what we're talking about from context, and if people link to the talk page, we could put it there. But surely writing RA2 on the Main page is a bad idea. --Dthaiger How to extact images from the games Can anyone point me to software that can extact image files from the game CDs? I used to know how to do this but forgot and lost the software. --DarkMastero 19:15, 17 June 2006 (UTC) You can use XCC Mixer [http://xccu.sourceforge.net/ to open mix files and extract/convert stuff. It will allow you to convert SHP to PCX. To convert movies to PCX or AVI I recommend using VQA2AVI http://www.fileplanet.com/50587/50000/fileinfo/VQAtoAVI-2-v1.36. --Agaiz 12:20, 18 June 2006 (UTC) Icons and Logos We really need to change the front page: I think it's been there for a very long time. We should probably have a featured article and things like that. Furthermore, we need a command and conquer symbol to replace the genaric Wiki Cities logo - does anyone have anything? Sure, but I think you need admin rights to change this logo, don't you? But yeah, it's a good idea to change stuff, it's really been to there too long now... especially now that stuff is being added - but no one visiting the front page will notice... OK, now I've added a logo and a featured article aswell as an update to the news! That's so cool!! I was working on an icon a bit, but other people are probably better than me, so lets have a competition at Command_and_Conquer_Wiki:Icon! Snow93 19:11, 11 May 2006 (UTC) Admin I think that you should probably be an Admin, although I'm a dedicated Command and Conquer fan, I don't know enough about Wiki to be able to do that. How do you become an Admin? Snow93, the guy who signed up for an account at Wikia has to give you SysOp permission... but he doesn't seem to be around lately... maybe I should contact him about this? Please do so. There are certain pages that we would like to protect (like official policies on the 'help' list that I've just updated. How do we do that? Have you managed to talk to Snow93 yet? No not yet. I think he is active in the Tiberiumsun.com bulletin board. Thanks for setting up the help page! Don't mention it - I just copied and pasted that bit I had already written. Hi all, and many thanks Sorry for not being around for quite a bit, I've been rather busy recently. Wow, thankyou for starting to contribute to cncwiki big time! When I conceived this I imagined this as the "wikpedia" of cnc, or even GDI's EVA database, and that has been mainly carried out. Use Command_and_Conquer_Wiki:Policy for advanced discussion about this. Yes I am active at Tumsun (Tiberiumsun.com). By the way, if you are for a cnc fan site, this is not a rival. In fact the only thing this is meant to rival is Planet CnC's encyclopedia- if they're nice we could even ask for a transfer of their data. I was intending to announce this to the CnC community quite soon- if you want to help contact me. I should be around much more now. But overall, a large heap of thanks from me for helping this project. I will set about "Sysoping" promising people soon :-) . I think that the best help I can give is to provide this Wiki with a significant amount of decent articles before other people start contributing to it. Hopefully, that will make people realize that there are already some dedicated people who are willing to contribute. Furthermore, I know that there is still just a ton of work to be done. We can easily come up with a hundred more articles, and if we really want to squeeze all that we can out of the Universes (Tiberian, Red Alert, Generals), that we can, there is potential for there being several hundred articles, perhaps even more. -Oh, is there anyway that we can make a page specifically so that the SysOps can talk to each other. I'm not sure I want a discussion about Wiki policies to be public information, even if it we do protect it. --Dthaiger 00:44, 13 May 2006 (UTC) I suppose we could get a hosted forum/bulletin board somewhere. you could contact Angela to see if there is a way of doing "private" discussion. Failing that, I suppose we could always just use google talk --Snow93 13:41, 14 May 2006 (UTC) Stubs I have started work on stubs at Template:Vehicle_Stub. To make others, just copy the code and change the pic and text a bit! That's great, but I don't normally use templates when I make articles. Instead, I tailor the template to fit the article. For example, sometimes a particular unit goes through different iterations in different wars (such as the Obelisk), so I make a section of the article for each war, and then further subdivide that. Your comments would be welcome.--Dthaiger 00:43, 13 May 2006 (UTC) No, I mean for stubs and navigation menus. Snow93 08:44, 13 May 2006 (UTC) More comments We really don't want to copy PlanetCnC's data. Their articles feature a substantial amount of Fan Fiction, far more than the small things I thought were necessary to bridge the gap and include both sides of the stories. For example, they detail GXE's winning design for the Ion Cannon DarkMastero's reply I made an edit to the Command and Conquer Wiki:Vehicles. Though it's gotten marked for deletion strangely... I made it so it would have seperate sub categories for different games. This would help out greatly seeing as some units and buildings can very greatly between games. I also put a link for related items at the bottem so similiary items can be linked to. Such as if someone makes a page for the Oblisk Gaurd Tower in Tiberian Dawn you could link to the Oblisk of Light in Tinerian Sun seeing as how they are about the same thing. --DarkMastero 19:15, 17 June 2006 (UTC) The reason it's been marked for deletion is because we're not supposed to mention the titles of games (such as Tiberium Dawn), as listed on the policies page. --Dthaiger 21:42, 17 June 2006 (UTC) Articles Someone besides me write articles... please! Ok :-) Snow93 08:44, 13 May 2006 (UTC) Storyline Consensus Before we delve too much into the realms of Red Alert's storyline and Post-Firestorm speculation in our articles, we need a general consensus on what the storyline is. Obviously, the storylines for TD, TS and FS are obvious, but some things need to be sorted out. Therefore, allow me to present Command and Conquer Wiki:Canon (the talk page mainly). We will start off with Red Alert (1). Snow93 08:48, 13 May 2006 (UTC) Hooray!!! --Dthaiger 08:51, 13 May 2006 (UTC) Featured Article. If there are no objections, then tommorow (Sunday), I will change the featured article to Second Tiberium War. Actually, I decided there are too many red links in Second Tiberium War, so I featured Tiberium. Tiberium isn't finished though!! There are empty sections. -Snow93 11:51, 15 May 2006 (UTC). What should we feature, then? Most of the long articles have lots of red links. I'll feature Firestorm Crisis, then, I guess, if I don't hear any complaints. --Dthaiger 22:19, 15 May 2006 (UTC) Red links aren't particularly bad as long as the actual article is finished and well-written. We could get a good small article and make sure it has no red links.--Snow93 09:47, 16 May 2006 (UTC) I've tried to create a couple of articles using red links from Second Tiberium War, and I'm planning to feature it next week if there are no objections. --Dthaiger 01:45, 17 May 2006 (UTC) Any nominations for next week's featured article? Kane is a pretty good artical. Red Head of Nod 23:55, 10 August 2006 (UTC) Style Guide It is a point of good style on Wikipedia to not make words links once you have done so already in an article. Also, the first time in an article a potential abbreviable term comes up, write it in full. e.g. Global Defense Initiative blah blah blah (next instance of GDI has no link)... GDI....Brotherhood of Nod...Nod. Also, on talk pages remember tpo sign yourself thus: --~~~~. It will come out like this (in my case): --Snow93 16:41, 17 May 2006 (UTC) I like the links everywhere around the article, they save time so I don't have to go back to the beginning of the article to look for the link to an article I wanted to read and I don't have to enter it into the search box either - just click the link and you're there - and as long as they are blue, which we are working on - they won't really annoy you, will they? --Agaiz 19:45, 17 May 2006 (UTC) Articles We're up to 75 articles. We rock. --Dthaiger 22:51, 25 May 2006 (UTC) Statistics 0.09 edits per view. That's not good. We broke 50 articles. You guys rock. Why does it keep saying that we only have 45 articles? --Dthaiger 16:08, 18 May 2006 (UTC) Well we have that few views because still very few people know about this wiki. My front page says actually 53 articles... maybe hit F5 to refresh it? --Agaiz 19:54, 18 May 2006 (UTC) It seems to say the correct number when you log in. I think logging in refreshes it somehow, but normally it uses some sort of cache. --Snow93 14:26, 24 May 2006 (UTC) Administrative details 1. I think that the next featured article should be Second Tiberium War 2. This page really has become a place for people to discuss the direction and future of C&C. Therefore, I wonder if it should be turned into a forum. We have some categories now! --Dthaiger 15:49, 19 May 2006 (UTC) In my quest to make this Wiki as 'In universe' as absolutely possible, I'm going to move some of the things on the main page to the 'About this Wiki' page --Dthaiger 22:50, 25 May 2006 (UTC) If you don't like this, feel free to revert the main page. I noticed that some things on the main page were pretty much a summarized version of the Wiki policies, and I figured we might as well just put them there. --Dthaiger 22:57, 25 May 2006 (UTC) "Units" Personally, I think that the term "units" to describe infantry, vehicles etc. is too "out-side" in the sense that it sounds like we are describing a computer game. When you are reading about real-world weapons and armies, the only time the word "unit" is used is in reference to a body of infantry- a completely seperate meaning. I think that we need to view the CnC "units" as they would from a military historian (or similar) if they were real-life. Looking at them in-game gives a different perspective that is more likely to make you want to generically refer to anything that is on screen as a unit. Yes, it is easier to just refer to it as a unit, but it looks bad. That is all. :) --Snow93 14:58, 24 May 2006 (UTC) There is category 'Units' right now. What should it be renamed to? Troops, technology, weapons, arsenal...? Should it be split into a category for vehicles and one for infantry? Furthermore, what about buildings? Should they get a category too? --Agaiz 15:37, 24 May 2006 (UTC) Well, for buildings, I think in the cnc universe, there is a "technology" for building mobile bases, so you could out them under "Bases" or something like that. Yes, I think one for units and vehicles would be better. Also, one for GDI arsenal etc. --Snow93 19:09, 25 May 2006 (UTC). CABAL: Unit lost. --Dthaiger 22:58, 25 May 2006 (UTC) Cyborg: Unit ready GDI Vehicle: Unit reporting --Dthaiger 19:31, 30 May 2006 (UTC) But still, it sounds a bit artificial using that term all the time, don't you agree? --Snow93 21:24, 28 May 2006 (UTC) - Remember the policies. --Dthaiger 19:31, 30 May 2006 (UTC) Well I've heard police officers refer to their cars as units before. Though I guess if unit sounds to generic you could just make different catogories for Infantry, Vehicles and Buildings. Forum. I've set up a forum at Forum:CNCAdmins, so I think it would be better if we start talking there. --Dthaiger 23:41, 25 May 2006 (UTC) Update this page? It's appears to been a while, but shouldn't this page be updated or redirected? --Eldarone 04:03, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Sure thing. I'm sick of the same old Featured articles that never ever changed. we should put Mammoth Tanks as the new featured article instead of Tanya. I can't even recall when EVA central has been changed. Maybe someone better update the page because of what he said above.(Assaulthead 23:36, 30 October 2007 (UTC)) Menu Page Guys, this is a introduction screen. It's not meant to be filled with every category. That's what the Category pages are for. --Eldarone 03:46, 27 August 2009 (UTC) So what should it look like? I thought of it as a navigation screen where being able to find information quickly and easily was paramount. I made it because I don't like browsing via category pages. You either end up with a few large, incomprehensible* lists and/or a lot of small, embedded categories which takes too much clicking and backtracking to find what you're looking for. * large alphabetical lists are only really useful when you know the name of the page you're looking for, in which case you might as well just enter it into the search bar. - Ex Machinæ 18:46, 27 August 2009 (UTC)